iSaved Your Life: Kid vs Kat edition
by Crazy-Pairing-Girl
Summary: Without thinking, Coop saves Kat's life! Then she starts acting wierd...
1. Chapter 1

Kid vs. Kat edition

Coop, Kat and Dennis were in the park. "I can't believe dad made me 'bond' with Kat at the park!" Coop said. "Yeah, it is kinda horrible" Dennis agreed. "KINDA? It's more like, VERY horrible!" Coop shouted, which caused Coop and Dennis to laugh. They then turned their attention back to Kat, not that they had a choice. Millie had said that if they didn't keep a close eye on Kat at the park, then she would learn to scream in her sleep. Anyway, Kat walked across the street, and didn't see a large truck coming. Without really thinking, Coop ran out and pushed Kat out of the way. Kat was fine, but Coop got hit.

Later, after Coop's father had brought Coop home from the hospital, everyone, including Kat, was standing in Coop's bedroom, feeling sorry for him. After everyone had given him a get-well present, and left, Kat jumped up on Coop's bed. Coop gave her a mean look. "If you had seen that truck coming, I wouldn't be here!" he shouted. Kat gave him a sympathetic look, as she handed him a small box. "What's this?" Coop asked suspiciously. Seeing that Coop wasn't going to open the gift himself, Kat tore the ribbon off. Inside the box there was a small, black object. Kat stuck it in Coop's ear. "What're you doing?" Coop asked angrily. "Trying to give you my present" Kat said. Coop gasped. "Wh-who said that?" he asked, suddenly scared. "I did" Kat said, chuckling. "Coop, you saved my life. The least I can do is let you understand me" she continued. "Uh... yeah, I guess" Coop stammered.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

A few weeks after the accident, Coop wasn't much better. He was able to bathe, but that was about it. Then, one day, his father and Millie were leaving to get groceries. " Coop, Dennis will be here in five mintues, okay?" his father shouted up the stairs. "Okay, Dad!" Coop shouted back. He was still in the bath. Coop's father grabbed his keys, met Millie in the car, and drove off. Coop got out of the bath, and got dressed, struggling a little. He limped into his room, but halfway to his bed, he slipped and fell. Kat heard the crash, and came running up the stairs. She gasped. "Coop! Are you okay?" she asked worriedly. "Yeah... but I don't think I can get up" Coop said. "Here, I'll help" Kat said. She walked over to Coop, and pulled him to his feet. She then helped him over to his bed. Kat smiled as Coop lay down. "You know, you saved my life. That truck could have run right over me" she said in a hushed tone. "Yeah, I guess" Coop muttered. He honestly wasn't sure why he had saved her. Kat leaned in, until their faces were almost touching. Then, ever so gently, she pressed her lips against Coop's. Coop held his breath. Kat slowly pulled away, and Coop gulped. Kat got a worried look on her face. "Are you okay?" she asked. "Yeah, just, uh..." Coop stammered. He ran his hand over Kat's face. "Yeah, yep. This is happening" he said. Kat chuckled. "Do you... want it to happen, again?" she asked. "I'm not sure, I got hit pretty hard in the head, I could be hallucinating" Coop said. Kat chuckled. She then leaned in for another kiss. This one lasted much longer, though. When Dennis came in, they were still kissing. Dennis, of course, screamed. Kat spun around and she and Coop started screaming, too. Dennis grabbed a baseball bat, and came towards Kat with it. Kat jumped down from Coop' s bed. "Kat, don't leave!" Coop shouted. But of course, Kat ran out the door. But whenever Dennis wasn't paying attention, Kat would peek back into the room, just so she could see Coop's face. When Coop's father got home, Dennis left, so Coop and Kat could spend all the time they wanted, together. During this time, Kat pondered why she had kissed Coop earlier. 'He is awfully cute, smart, and funny... wait, do I _like_ Coop?' she thought to herself. "Hey, Kat, can I ask you something?" Coop suddenly asked. Kat shrugged. "Sure" she said. Coop hesitated, before asking, "Why did you kiss me, earlier?" Kat was slightly thrown off by this question, since it was the very one that she had been trying to answer. But as she stared into his deep, blue eyes, she decided that yes, she did love him. "Because I love you" Kat said, hoping Coop wouldn't freak out. Surprisingly, he didn't. He just smiled. "I love you too, Kat" he said softly. He then leaned in, and kissed her.


End file.
